


Why?

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Why?

     Tyler screamed at the sky, but there were no answers forthcoming from the bright dots above him. They didn't know or care about Josh, so why was Tyler asking them why Josh was dead?


End file.
